


The Lickity-Split

by Ivarsrideordie



Category: Actor RPF, Danish Actor RPF, Vikings (TV), Vikings (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M, Ice Cream Parlors, Light Petting, Non-Graphic Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 21:32:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19259560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivarsrideordie/pseuds/Ivarsrideordie





	The Lickity-Split

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xHonestSecretsx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHonestSecretsx/gifts).



“How far have we walked today, Alex?” You whined as your feet dragged along the pavement.

 

“I’m not sure! I thought you wanted to go shopping!” He was overly cheery today.

 

“I did but I didn’t know we would be walking a thousand miles today!” You scrunched up your nose.

 

One of the buildings you passed by got both of your attention. Your stomach growled at the sight of the large scoops of ice cream pictures plastered on the windows.

 

“Hey! Y/N, let’s go get some ice cream. What do you say?” Alex beamed at you with the brightest smile you had ever seen.

 

“Sure!” You smiled back.

 

“Take a seat. I’ll get it for us. What do you want?” Alex asked as he pulled out a seat for you.

 

“Triple scoop of mint chocolate chip with whipped cream and M&Ms, please?” You groaned as you sat down. Your feet finally got some relief.

 

“Gotcha! Be right back!” Alex practically skipped to the counter.

 

‘What in the fuck is wrong with him today?’ You thought with a giggle and a shake of your head.

 

As you waited, you studied and watched the people on the street walking. It was always fun to see different couples, friends, and families walking around the streets.

 

“Here you go!” Alex handed you a huge bubble waffle with more toppings than you asked for.

 

“What the...” You paused. “What is all this stuff?”

 

“I got everything you liked. I hope you don’t mind.” He grinned as he licked the ice cream from the corner of his mouth.

 

“I won’t be able to eat all of this!” You were flabbergasted.

 

“No worries. I’ll finish it for you.” Alex chuckled and took another bite of his cone.

 

“What is that?” You pointed to his waffle cone.

 

“It’s called the lickity-split!” Alex made a V with his fingers and wiggled his tongue between them.

 

“Oh for fuck’s sake!” You cackled.

 

Alex laughed spitting ice cream and chunks of chocolate all over his and your shirt.

 

“Whoops! We better get cleaned up.” Alex pulled you up by your arm and ran to the back where the bathroom was. It was a tiny little room with one toilet.

 

“You go first.” You pointed to the room. “I’ll clean up after you.”

 

“Nonsense!” Alex scoffed as he pulled you into the bathroom with him and locked the door behind.

 

“What has gotten into you today, Alex?” You said with confusion.

 

He was your best friend. Sure, you had thought about wanting to be with him and you always felt like there was something there, but he never acted on them. You never acted on them. You always wanted to though.

 

“Mmm, nothing.” He hummed. His tone was low and sultry.

 

You turned around to see Alex had taken his shirt off. You bit your bottom lip hard trying not to moan out in the tremendously sexy sight standing before you.

 

“Well? Are you just going to stand there covered in spit and ice cream or are you going to get this washed out?” He smirked mischievously.

 

“I don’t have a change of clothes, Alex.” You tugged at the hem of your shirt.

 

Alex slowly turned to you. “I think we can think of something to do until they dry.”

 

He tucked a stray lock of hair behind your ear. His thick fingers ran under your shirt and up your stomach. He lifted your shirt over your head, exposing your supple breasts.

 

“Red is your color.” He licked his lips as he scanned over your breasts. “And lacy. Delicious!” His fingers trailed over the little bits of lace at the top of the cups. He bit his lip as he looked into your eyes and slowly went in to kiss your breasts.

 

“ALEX?! What are you doing?” You gasped. His tongue was hot against your skin. “Alex?” You half moaned.

 

“You had some chocolate right there.” He pointed to the spot he kissed. “And some here.” He kissed your other breast.

 

“But-” Your breath hitched in your throat as his strong arms wrapped around your waist to pull you closer.

 

“How long have you wanted me, Y/N?” Alex stared into your eyes. “Because I have wanted you since we met.”

 

“Alex, I-I,” He put his index finger over your lips.

 

“Don’t lie to me, Y/N. I see the way you look at me.” He said, running his thumb across your bottom lip.

 

“For a long time.” You sighed.

 

His lips brushed against yours. He squeezed your waist tight as he buried a hand in your hair. His tongue caressed it’s way into your mouth, licking at your teeth and tongue. Alex broke away from the intense kiss.

 

“Sit.” He demanded.

 

You looked at the toilet. “Uh, no.” You scrunched your nose up in disgust.

 

“No, there.” He pointed to an oddly placed chair in the corner of the bathroom.

 

“But-” You protested.

 

“But nothing! I’m not going to take your pants off. I promise.” He crossed his heart. “Now sit.”

 

You cocked your head curiously but obeyed. Alex grabbed his waffle cone from the counter.

 

“This might be cold.” He warned just as he drizzled the freezing melted ice cream down your chest.

 

“Holy fuck, Alex!” You screamed.

 

“You’ll be screaming that in a totally different way soon.” He smirked as he buried his head between your breasts.

 

His tongue lapped up the sweet treat as it slid down your soft skin. You pulled the ponytail holder from his hair and tangled your fingers in his chestnut locks.

 

“Mpfh!” Alex groaned when you tugged the fistful of hair. You tugged again, just as hard. A puff of air flowed over your stomach as Alex stifled a giggle.

 

Alex kissed down your stomach to the hem of your shorts. He licked around the hem then pulled the band of your shorts down to lick any remaining ice cream drippings from your stomach. As he looked up to you, he made eye contact with you, flattened his tongue and licked a stripe up your stomach to your breasts. He palmed each one, squeezing firmly.

 

“Holy fuck, Alex!” You gasped.

 

A large grin curled on his lips. “I told you, you would be saying that in a completely different way.”

 

“Shut up!” You scoffed but wanted more. “Your turn. Sit.”

 

Alex sat in the chair with a ‘let’s see you do this better than me’ look on his face. You took your cone from the counter and drizzled the melted mint chocolate ice cream along with some chocolate sauce across his chest. You watched it run down his abs. You positioned yourself on your knees between his legs. He grabbed the back of your head, clenching a fistful of your hair.

 

Lazily, you ran your tongue across his chest, taking a few nips here and there. Some chocolate sauce had dripped onto his hard nipple. You rolled your tongue around the sensitive bud and sucked in. Alex tugged lightly on your hair. You looked up at him with a smile. You locked eyes with his gorgeous blues and licked your way to his other nipple.

 

“My God!” Alex let out a heavy breath.

 

You hummed against his nipple, then slowly licked down to his love trail. You paid attention to his belly button, swirling your tongue in and out making sure to get all of the sticky goodness from it. You pulled his pants lower to lick the remainder of chocolate from his stomach. The heat from his cock radiated from between his legs. Your nimble fingers crept their way up to his inner thigh to his hardening cock. Gently, you cupped his balls and squeezed firmly.

 

“My, my, Mr. Andersen! What do we have here?” You looked up at him as you licked your lips.

 

His face was flaming red in embarrassment. You cocked your head to the side in curiosity.

 

“You’re embarrassed?” You asked.

 

“Yes.” He answered. “I’ve, I’ve never gotten this hard around you before and let you see it.”

 

“Well, let’s go back to my place and see if we can take care of that problem you have there.” You said licking your lips.

 

“I’m going to need a shower after all of this.” He chuckled.

 

“Maybe we can take one together.” You blushed.

 

“Maybe we can.” He smiled. “Let’s get out of here! I have something else in mind I want to eat.” He winked.

 

You put on your shirt even though it was still wet and quickly ran out of the ice cream parlor. Alex had your hand in his and was dragging you through the streets back to your apartment. The look in his eyes had you so wet. You knew you were in for a world of hurt but knew it was going to feel oh so good.


End file.
